Taiwanese Design Patent No. D171405 discloses a conventional knife holder, which includes a plurality of insertion holes respectively adapted for insertion of a plurality of knives. Since the conventional knife holder is not equipped with a locking mechanism, the knives can be readily drawn from the conventional knife holder, which may be dangerous to anyone nearby.